The Rules
The following are the rules for both the Wiki, Discussions, Forums, Blogs, and Chat/Discord. General Rules #No hate speech or degrading language. #Respect all users, including moderators. If you do not agree with their action(s), take that up with an Administrator or Bureaucrat for review. #Do not ask for personal information of any kind. However, if the user offers info, you may accept. Also, do not leak said information unless the user has: a) Sent it in public chat. b) Publicly said they are fine with it being out. c) Confirmed that it is ok. (If this is through Private/Direct Messaging, make sure you have proof of their approval, or you will be at fault.) #Do not insult other users, even in a passive-aggressive manner. a) If you are subject to insults, do not respond with your own. This will put you at fault as well. Report and move on. Make sure you bring the situation to a staff member's attention. b) If you experience this happening, it is best to stay out of the situation. Do not just ignore it though, make sure you report the offending posts, and bring the situation to a staff member's attention. #Don't be a dick. As a rule, do not annoy users. If a user asks something of you, address it in a calm and respectable manner. You are not required to oblige to any requests that another user brings up unless it involves the rules, or they are a staff member. #Do not spam in any way. Spamming includes: a) Chat/Discord - Using bots in inappropriate channels. b) Discussions - Posting the same thing multiple times because no one is replying to you. c) Both of the above - Having posts, comments or messages in all caps. #Vandalizing articles, pages, etc. on the Wiki is not allowed. All vandals will be warned. If the action is repeated, it may later lead to a temporary or even a permanent ban. #Do not overuse cursing, it is fine to curse, just do not make it excessive. Keep in mind that other users may be much younger than you are. #A "Rule 9" is an incredibly powerful statement to be used when one is feeling uncomfortable or personally attacked. When called, all users discussing the current subject are required to move on to another subject. If they do not comply, they may be subject to consequences, depending on severity. Anyone can call a "Rule 9", and it means an immediate drop of the subject. #External Links to outside sites or servers that break rules will make the user who posted the link accountable and subject to consequences. The link will also be deleted by a staff member. #Do not advertise. As a rule, do not do things such as ask for attention. You cannot advertise a post you made in Discussions, or advertise your server on Chat/Discord. However, it is allowed to a certain degree, such as if someone asks for a post and you link it, or if you have asked a staff member to advertise your server. #Adding lore/information to the Wiki that is false, unconfirmed, or non-canon is not allowed. If you really want to have your idea canonized, take it up with staff on our discord server and we will consider it. All canon lore at the moment can be found in the "canon wraith lore" channel on the server. Category:Main Pages